


liar dance

by chanshine



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arson, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bittersweet, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: “dance away, you liar! on the count of i. love. you.”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	liar dance

“i stole it? no, i don’t know what you’re talking about.” dejun huffs, going back to scrolling through his phone. kunhang moves to sit on the couch next to him, putting down the plastic shopping bag on the coffee table in front of them. the box isn’t too heavy, but his heart is.

different day, same scene. at this point it’s just a matter of which thing dejun decided to steal and deny having anything to do with it. last week it was a lighter, this week it was a pair of headphones.

“feigning ignorance today again, aren’t you?” kunhang makes a show of reaching into the bag and emptying its contents, even shaking it around a bit. “there aren’t any receipts here.”

“i threw them out.” it comes out nonchalantly, almost like dejun is just waving him off.

“i emptied the trash can this morning and there isn’t anything in it up until now.” kunhang faces him, grasping at him chin to force him to look up at him and meet his eye. his gaze doesn’t falter at all, not even the slightest. a true mark of a liar. sometimes kunhang wonders if dejun even knows he’s been caught, or if he just doesn’t care at all.

“it was on the way home.”

“so you’re saying you littered?”

“yeah.” without missing a beat, dejun falls into the lie. kunhang would be surprised at how easily someone could utter falsities if he didn’t understand how it felt.

“you’d really do anything to get out of it, huh? even i’ve become unable to see you as anything but a lie.” kunhang challenges, tension charging the air. and what better way to make it dissipate than with a kiss?

it’s rough, almost animalistic. dejun drops his phone on the soft cushions to throw his arms around kunhang’s neck, playing with the hair at his nape. he bites down on kunhang’s lip, just the way they know he likes it. kunhang’s mouth falls open to let out a whiny noise, and dejun takes the opportunity to slip past and explore the insides. it makes sense that a tongue so quick at playing with words would be so skilled at playing with his own. his hand scrunches up dejun’s shirt, knuckles turning white in his attempt to ground himself before he flies beyond cloud nine.

“you’re a criminal, junnie. a thief.” kunhang breathes out when they part, dazed and dizzy. the lazy smirk on dejun’s face doesn’t help. it’s the same smirk that gets him shy, same smirk he can’t help but be weak for despite years of being together. “the more you do this… the more you lie, the harder it is to go back. i would know.”

“we’re already partners in this crime called ‘love’. who cares if there’s no going back?”

and with that as his last say, dejun stands up to retreat into their shared bedroom. along the way, he kisses yangyang who has been standing at the doorframe for what seems like a while. kunhang watches as yangyang mumbles something against dejun’s lips before diving back in for more. it’s like he falls in love for the first time all over again when he sees dejun cup yangyang’s face delicately, thumb tracing over flushed cheekbones. it’s long lasting and beautiful, and kunhang’s heart squeezes at the remnants of sincerity. not everything is lost to memories, it seems.

“how long were you there for?” kunhang asks when yangyang takes dejun’s place on the couch next to him. their youngest curls into his side and sighs, content. he wraps an arm around him in response, playing with the fabric of his oversized hoodie. it’s always so relaxing to be around yangyang, basking in the rare silence of their shared apartment.

“not too long.”

“i’m sorry you had to see that, sweetheart.” he kisses yangyang’s forehead, hand coming up to tangle into freshly dyed black locks. the apology is for so much more than just that, but he doesn’t say that out loud.

“it’s fine. i’m used to it.”

he shouldn’t be. their pure, sweet yangyang who hasn’t done much wrong at all shouldn’t be used to their bullshit. he deserves so much more. he deserves so much better. kunhang wishes he could be more for yangyang, for all of them. unfortunately, he just isn’t that kind of person. if anything he’s more caught in his own lies than dejun is, it just isn’t by choice. well, not entirely at least.

“it’s swallowed you up too already, hasn’t it?” bringing him back to reality, there’s a dangerous tone to yangyang’s voice when he traces kunhang’s lips with his index finger. “your lies.”

“w-what do you mean?” he stutters, inching back in nervousness. the smirk on yangyang’s face isn’t like anything he’s ever seen before; it’s like an entirely different person is before him right now. he doesn’t answer with words just yet, he answers with a stomp on the loose floorboards that give way to reveal kunhang’s hidden stash of booze.

“addicted and a compulsive liar. that’s a rather nasty combination to have for someone as kind and caring as you.” yangyang’s smile is sweet, almost sickeningly so. kunhang would be more terrified if he wasn’t so focused on how his body heat sends chills up his spine.

“how did you─”

“you’re not exactly subtle. it’s obvious when you slip. when you cave in and end up spiralling deeper and feel bad about it. it’s reassuring to know you care enough to hide it and try to deal with it on your own, but i’m not a kid and neither is dejun.” yangyang attempts to close the distance, his breath ghosting over kunhang’s parted lips before he’s being pushed away.

“don’t,” a sharp inhale, a shaky exhale. “don’t hold me close. in fact, just leave me. leave us. it’s better for you.” he’s not a kid, so surely he knows the implications. he should know that kunhang is trapped in an almost unbreakable cycle. he should know that kunhang has been keeping secrets and lying. he should know that kunhang is a massive hypocrite when it comes to dealing with dejun.

despite all that, yangyang doesn’t move away. instead he closes in, arms on either side of kunhang.

“it’s alright. turn me inside out and i look exactly like you.” the moonlight peeking through their window leaves a streak of a glow on yangyang’s face and ignites the blaze burning in his eyes as he sinks down into kunhang, and suddenly it all clicks. the one who actually stole the lighter last week. the one who started the neighbourhood fires just a few days ago. the one who’s leaving a trail of flame on his skin in the form of teasing, almost mocking feather light kisses down his neck.

“i’m destroying myself, yangyang. we both are. i’m destroying my body and dejun is destroying his track record.” kunhang chokes out as yangyang pulls back and stands up to grab a glass from the kitchen and drink some water. it’s a welcome break for his racing heart, a few seconds to organize his brain. “our lives are all fucked up, i don’t want yours to be too.”

“what’s life without cutting it short?” for some reason, kunhang gets the impression he isn’t just talking about their own. he gets flashes of the sights shown on the news that day, rampant burning and a handful of people’s lives changed completely just from a single spark. he’s dumbfounded when yangyang walks back and picks up a can of beer from the assortment sitting there exposed. the sound of the can opening with a hiss and sizzle makes kunhang’s mouth salivate, like he’s one of pavlov’s dogs and that’s the stimuli he’s been trained to look forward to. he watches, transfixed as the golden brown liquid fills the empty glass to the brim.

“go ahead and drain the cup until there’s nothing left.”

and somehow, kunhang knows he isn’t just referring to the drink being pushed into his hand. so under yangyang’s piercing gaze, he takes the offer and drinks it all up. all the lies, all the hypocrisy. the alcohol is bitter, but so is the poison of their tainted love.

yangyang smiles again like he’s proud of him, like he’s proud of how he doesn’t flinch at the strong taste, like he’s proud of how it feels like water to him. when kunhang has downed it all in mere seconds, yangyang sweeps him into a deep kiss. slipping past swollen lips to drink the toxins straight from kunhang’s mouth. it shouldn’t be so attractive, yet it is. he groans, pulling yangyang in so that he’s straddling him instead of just leaning over. a myriad of thoughts had been running through his mind, but he finds that when he’s here with dejun and yangyang they all fade to nothingness. it’s like nothing exists outside of them three with tangled limbs and wandering hands. it consumes him whole, this… love. could you even call it that at this point? whatever it is, it’s already twisted beyond recognition.

it’s honestly kind of scary but the moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> so liar dance and ghost rule are some of my favorite songs ever and i was listening to them on repeat when i got this... it was honestly meant to just be a drabble but then it got out of hand and became like thrice the intended word count... oops. no regrets tho but im gonna start working on that xiaodery drabble now KAHSFFsdgjl
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
